


marigolds and hydrangea

by sanguine_puddles



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Crying, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mental Breakdown, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 01:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20574230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguine_puddles/pseuds/sanguine_puddles
Summary: Sora finds himself in an unfamiliar city and breaks down when he realizes he's dead.





	marigolds and hydrangea

**Author's Note:**

> a short (like, really short) fic i wrote when feeling restless and in the mood for angst.
> 
> i didn't tag it as major character death because he's still conscious and kind of living in a way? he just doesn't have access to his heart.
> 
> hope you like it!

He's drifting, surrounded by consuming darkness.

Then he's falling, falling, _falling_.

Grasping at air, reaching for _something_.

He chokes--_can't breathe_\--and he gasps as he finds himself face first on cold, wet asphalt. 

_What?_

He pulls himself to his knees, freezes.

_Where?_

He scrambles to his feet, half in fright and half in awe, sweeps his eyes over his surroundings.

Neon lights shine bright. Tall buildings, decorated by billboards and signs, are _everywhere_. It's beautiful and definitely not San Fransokyo.

_Where am I?_

He's lost and doesn't know what to do. He had assumed he'd end up in the world where the crystal water reflects the shifting sky not _this_.

He summons his keyblade with far more effort than should be necessary. It's cold and heavy and _dead_. He tries some spells, finds that he has _no magic at all_, and dread seeps into his bones.

He's powerless.

But he still _exists_. Wherever he is.

His keyblade disappears with a shimmer and when he tries to bring it back it doesn't come. 

It makes his eyes glassy. 

_What am I supposed to do?_

"_Giving up already?_"

The tears fall as he hangs his head, clenches his hands to his chest. His heart--_his heart_\--doesn't beat. 

Nothing.

_Nothing._

And that makes everything worse. 

Because without a beating heart, he can't call on the connections to his friends.

A sob tears itself from him and he screams, screams because it's happening again, he's lost everyone _again_.

He doesn't know how much more he can take.

So he cries and screams until his lashes stick and his throat is raw, grabs at his shirt and claws at his hair. 

It hurts _so much_.

"_Come on, Sora._"

He gasps at the memory of that voice, tips his head back, and stares at the cloudy sky. He blinks hard and his hands fall to his sides. He breathes deep.

His cries come to a stop and his eyelids droop.

_I'm tired._

He settles cross-legged on the ground, mindless to the water seeping into his pants.

_I hope Kairi made it back alright._

He sighs, fiddles with his necklace. “Guess it’s time to wander,” he whispers to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my interpretation of sora's reaction to his death and loss. (even if it's temporary and riku totally saves him, sora doesn't know that.) he just feels so much ;-;
> 
> i originally wanted to go into twewy territory, but i didn't know how to write it so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> **marigold:** passion and creativity; cruelty, grief and jealousy  
**hydrangea:** gratitude for being understood; frigidity and heartlessness
> 
> i have a thing for using flowers as fic titles


End file.
